Amalgam Universe
by Akameknon
Summary: A re-imagined version of the DC/Marvel amalgam universe.
1. Chapter 1

Will Magnus stood on a catwalk overlooking the biggest sentinel factory built to date. It was a marvel of engineering and completely dedicated to wiping out the mutant infestation that seemed to be growing every day. Of course he could not have done it without the help of President Graydon Creed, a man who shared Will's vision of a mutant free planet. Creed had introduced him to the U-Men, a secret group that captured mutants for experimentation and study. Creed had even shown him the training facility for his elite mutant hunting group, The Purifiers. Secrecy was a necessity while the Mutant Registration Act was being debated. Unless the act passed, what they were doing was still considered illegal.

Creed was less than pleased at how things were progressing. The Mutant Registration Act was still being debated. All the while the mutants were growing in number. They were even in the government sponsored super group the Judgment League Ultimate. A publicity stunt the previous administration had pulled. That was when an idea struck him and he quickly put in a call.

In a savage land, hidden in the Arctic, a meeting of villains was taking place. Presiding over the gathered rogues was Lex Luthor, the Green Skull. After Super Soldier defeated Ultrametallo and exposed Lex as a criminal he was forced to turn over Lex Corp to his younger sister Selina, who was attending the meeting as Madame Cat. Lex banged a gavel to get the villains' attention.

"We are all here," he began, "because we have the same problem. That is the heroes of the Judgment League." There were shouts of agreement and general animosity towards the heroes of the Judgment League." Lex banged his gavel again until he had their attention.

"That is why I have come up with a plan to get our revenge, but it will require all of us working together. Are you with me?" Lex smiled as the villains voiced their consent.

Magneto's brotherhood had followed a tip from one of their sources about an anti-mutant militia and walked into a trap. A group of U-Men had been waiting to ambush them. Toad, Blob, Pyro-storm and Avalanche had fought and sacrificed themselves so Magneto could escape.

Now he was recovering in a safe house with Mister Mastermind. Mastermind had used his illusion powers to escape. He and Magneto were all that was left of the brotherhood of mutants.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Hall of Judgment in New York City, the Judgment League Ultimate was on full alert. Anthropomorphic animals, lead by various villains, were attacking cities all over the United States. Members of the JLU were dispatched in threes to assist local law enforcement.

At Camp Justice the Young Warriors were also aware of the situation. The group of former side kicks left to help their mentors in the JLU. The Automated Underage Guardian and Universal Student Tracker, or A.U.G.U.S.T recorded their departures and forwarded the information to the Hall of Judgment's computer system.

The Challengers of the Fantastic had been relaxing at the Baxter building when they became aware of the anthropomorphic animals invading New York. They wasted no time in grabbing their gear. Saving the city had almost become a daily activity. When they got outside they saw Sonikclaw and Doctor Doomsday shouting at the humanoid animals. Reed Richards used his four-armed harness to battle Sonikclaw, while Ben Grimm went head to head with Doomsday. Johnny and Sue were left to provide animal control.

Hawk, Dove and Angelhawk flew above the city. As they surveyed the scene below, a flock of avian humanoids came rushing towards them. Angelhawk was the first to spot the Black Vulture urging the flock on. Angelhawk flew towards the villain and engaged him in single combat.

Goliath, The Raven and Canary were fighting the humanoid animals. However, due to his giant stature, Goliath was the first to spot Nuke urging the animals on. He told Canary and she nodded, moving through the crowd of teeth and claws until she came face to face with the villain.

Quick, Captain and Miss Marvel were soon joined by Kid Quick in the melee. Captain Marvel was the first to spot King Lizard and Black Beatle. He caught Miss Marvel's attention and the two of them went after the two villains. Quick and his sidekick dealt with the animal masses.

Apollo, Iron Lantern and Marvel Woman fought to repel the feral humanoids. In the midst of battle Iron Lantern saw Mandarinestro. Iron Lantern left Apollo and Marvel Woman to contain the horde and went after Mandarinestro.

Mercury joined Amazon, Ferro Man and Beastling. From her vantage point in the sky Amazon saw Two-Faced Goblin. He also saw her and charged towards her on his glider.

American Belle soon joined super Soldier, Prime Magistrate and Wasp. Super Soldier spotted Baron Zero and decided to focus his attacks on the villain.

Fire, Jade Nova and Ice fought to contain the invasion. However their task was made harder by the arrival of the villain Winterstick. Jade Nova decided to fight Winterstick one on one, if she could take him down then perhaps his anthropomorphic minions would stop.

Wraith, Night Creeper and Runaway fought as diligently as their companions. However, it wasn't long before Abominite joined the fray. Night Creeper teleported behind Abominite and engaged him one on one.

Sidekicks Sparrow and Arowette soon joined Darkclaw, Arrow and Huntress. Huntress focused her attention on Lady Talia and Darkclaw focused his on Hyena. Arrow and the two sidekicks attempted to hold the minions at bay.

Namorita joined mariner and Namera. This left Mariner free to battle Great White while the two females handled the others.

Unbeknownst to either the villains or the heroes, Purifiers had inserted themselves into the mix. They were indistinguishable from the civilians fleeing the area. They waited for a chance to catch the mutant heroes off guard.

Hawk and Dove were so preoccupied with their battle that they didn't notice the civilian man on the roof wielding a bazooka. The bazooka fired a large net that enveloped Dove and those she was fighting. An electric current ran through the net, rendering all within unconscious.

The man hit a switch and the bazooka began reeling them in as they fell, so that the landed in a heap on the rooftop. Hawk saw his partner fall and yelled in rage, charging the man. However, he never reached him as a flock of avian humanoids dog piled him and sent him crashing to the ground.

Unaware of what had happened to his friends, Angelhawk continued fighting Black Vulture and had gained the upper hand when a gas canister flew up and exploded near him. Black Vulture took the opportunity to shake Angelhawk off and escape as the hero lost consciousness and fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

With Iron Lantern engaged with Mandarinestro, Apollo and Marvel Woman were left to watch each other's backs. Marvel Woman spotted the man first, a civilian at first glance. She was about to tell him to get to safety when he pulled out what appeared to be a high tech gun and aimed it at her. With a wave of her hand she pulled it from his grip with her telekinesis. The man turned and ran as the weapon exploded, causing Marvel Woman to stagger back. Fortunately, Apollo was there to steady her as they continued to subdue the horde of animal people.

Reed Richards knocked a device from Sonikclaw's hand and retrieved it before the villain. Sonikclaw attempted to get it back, but Reed held him off while he quickly analyzed the device. Reed pressed a button and half the anthropomorphic animals stopped as metallic collars fell off of their necks. Sonikclaw cursed and fled before Reed could stop him. Reed let him go, he had more important things to do.

Reed quickly retreated to his lab where he analyzed the device and found out that it controlled the humanoid animals through the collars. He used the device to quickly construct a crude broadcasting machine and sent the release signal throughout the city. The collars were disabled and humanoid animals stopped attacking to look around in confusion.

That was when Bruce Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted him. Reed briefly explained what he had done and Fury sent some of scientists from the technology division to secure and enhance Reed's machine to use on the rest of the nation. By the time Reed joined his friends the villains had all fled, Sue and Johnny were conversing with some of the humanoids, though in Johnny's case it was more flirting than talking. Ben was resting after the fight. Sue looked at him as he approached.

"They call themselves the Kindred," said sue indicating the anthropomorphic animals, "apparently they were kidnapped and controlled by those collars." Reed nodded.

"I surmised as much. Where are they from? Perhaps we can arrange transport back for them."

"We come from the jungle at the top of the world." replied a male, feline Kindred. Reed scratched his chin.

"I see, I think we may need to have S.H.I.E.L.D. assist us with this one."

With the help of the Challengers of the Fantastic, the uninjured members of the JLU and S.H.I.E.L.D. all the Kindred were safely returned to the savage land from which they came.


	4. Chapter 4

In the time that followed the heroes, and the nation, recovered. The heroes went back to foiling villains as the Mutant Registration Act continued to be debated. Then, one day, some unexpected visitors landed their spaceship on the Whitehouse lawn. Super Soldier was on the scene first as the visitors emerged from metallic spheres. A glowing, man dressed in gold and white emerged, along with other strange humanoids, and spoke.

"Greetings people of Earth. Allow us to introduce ourselves...I am Probok. We are the Hyper Clan. We've come to save the world." Probok went on to explain how negligence, profiteering and greed destroyed their home world. They had vowed not to let it happen to another planet and traveled thousands of years to find a planet like Earth.

Within days of their arrival Probok, Primaid and Armek brought rain to the Sahara desert. Zenturion and A-Mortal ferried in topsoil from the ocean bed while ZüM, Tronix and Fluxus seeded wastelands. Super Soldier voiced his opinion that the changes may not be more than cosmetic and might have unforeseen consequences.

The public viewed his statements as sour grapes and approval of the Hyper Clan was generally high. Even when they publicly executed known criminals such as: Two-Faced Goblin, Abominite, King Lizard, Great White, Mandarinestro, Black Vulture, Dr. Doomsday, Hyena, and Black Beatle. Following the executions the surviving super villains went into hiding and regular crime dropped severely.

However, one villain had been using the distractions caused by the Kindred incident and the arrival of the Hyper Clan to complete his research. Hugo Essex, otherwise known as Mister Stranger, had completed his preparations to resurrect an ancient and powerful meta-human known as Apocalypso. Essex smiled as he began the process that would unleash Apocalypso on the world.

At the Hall of Judgment the JLU was watching the actions of the Hyper Clan. Many of them disliked and distrusted the Hyper Clan, but couldn't take action against them without looking bad. However, the Hyper Can did seem to get things done, at least on the global scale. That was why many of the JLU had returned to take care of things in their own cities, leaving only a token force at the Hall of Judgement.

That was when mysterious assailants attacked the Hall. The heroes at The Hall of Judgment fought desperately and eventually drove the attackers off. However, other intruders had left explosive devices behind. The bombs went off after the fight and brought the Hall crashing down into rubble.

Meanwhile, Essex had sent his Nasty Boys to the Savage Land to steal the final components he needed from the High Evolutionary. Hairball had left earlier to serve as a spy and scout. Ruckus, Slab, Ramrod and Gorgeous George met Hairball at a predetermined location.

The Nasty Boy were able to slip in to the lab were the High Evolutionary kept the components they needed, but the Knights of Wundergore showed up to stop them. Ruckus took what they needed and escaped with Gorgeous George's help, while Slab, Hairball and Ramrod held off the knights. Gorgeous George and Ruckus teleported back to Mister Stranger with the help of Vanisher.

When he received the final components, Essex got to immediately got to work. He sent his Marauders after four super humans he had been keeping special tabs on. Essex split them into two teams, the first would capture Beastling and the other would capture Angelhawk. Both were easy to capture because they had been in the Hall of Judgment when it was attacked and were unconscious. Johnny Storm was almost as easy to capture. Darkclaw, however took the combined efforts of all six Marauders, plus Ruckus and Gorgeous George, to subdue.

Essex had them put the four heroes in containment tubes that filled with a light green liquid. Essex began the process that would turn them into horsemen, loyal servants of Apoacalypsyo. All was prepared for Apocalypso's return, now all they had to do was wait.

The Hall of Judgment lay in ruins and the members of the JLU had returned to their own cities, or were injured. This left the Hyper Clan as Earth's main super hero team. As such, super human crime decreased dramatically as the villains all went into hiding.

Weeks passed and Essex's patience had finally paid off. Apocalypso had arisen. Essex bowed before the father of all mutants.

"My lord I have prepared your horsemen, as well as information on this era." Apocalypso stared down at Essex.

"Show me my horsemen." Essex nodded and lead the way to the tubes were the four heroes had been altered to serve their new lord and master. Essex drained the fluid from the first and released Darkclaw. Darkclaw immediately knelt before Apocalypso.

"Death is ready to ride, master." said Darkclaw. Apocalypso nodded and Essex released the next one. Johnny Storm knelt on the ground.

"I am Famine, ready to serve, my lord." The next was Angelhawk.

"War is ready to take flight master." The last was Beastling.

"Pestilence at your service my lord." Upon Essex's recommendation he, Apocalypso and the four horsemen set out to the savage land. There they would kill the High Evolutionary and any who resisted them. The others would be servants and test subjects.

At the Baxter Building Johnny's extended absence had not gone unnoticed. Sue had informed the police and Ben had searched on foot. Reed had used a tracking device specially designed to locate their bio-signatures, but nothing worked.


	5. Chapter 5

In the meantime Essex and Apocalypso had gathered an army and were ready to take over the rest of the world. Essex's Marauders and the surviving Nasty Boys were with them along with the Kindred and Mutates Essex created. He also convinced Hydro-Man, Bullseye and Purple Man to join them.

The mutant known as Vanisher used his powers to teleport the army to New York City. They would cause havoc and draw out S.H.I.E.L.D. and any heroes. Essex would follow, then Apocalypso and his four horsemen.

S.H.I.E.L.D. and the members of the JLU that could still fight responded to the sudden appearance of strange creatures and familiar villains. The Young Warriors also appeared to back them up, as did the three members of the Challengers of the Fantastic. A previously covert team, the Bloodstrike Brigade, also came to fill in the gaps left by the weakened JLU. The heroes held their own until Apocalypso and his horsemen appeared.

Sparrow was shocked when she saw that Darkclaw had been transformed into Death. Apollo and Marvel Woman felt the same when confronted with their former teammates Angelhawk and Beastling. Sue, Ben and Reed also felt a sense of shock when they saw Johnny, as Famine, flying through the air covered in and shooting black fire from his hands.

Things went from bad to worse when Apocalypso began controlling all the mutants in the area. Apollo and Marvel Woman among them were forced to fight their allies. It wasn't until the Hyper Clan showed up, subdued the mutants, and defeated the horsemen that the tide turned in the heroes favor.

The battle was finally won when Reed used one of his inventions to open a portal to the Nega-Phantom Zone and all the heroes forced Apocalypso into it. The portal was sealed and those under Apocalypso's control seemed to return to their normal selves, but S.H.I.E.L.D. insisted on running tests and keeping them under surveillance. The Kindred were once again returned to their home and the villains were either captured or had fled.

However that was when the Hyper Clan revealed their true nature and began attacking the remaining heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D. Probok announced their intention to take over Earth and revealed their true forms as white super Skrulls. However, Reed reopened the Nega-Phantom Zone portal and the Hyper Clan was forced into it, only Probok managed to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

As time passed and the city was being repaired footage of the mutant members of the JLU attacking what seemed to be civilians was leaked to the press. This put, along with the Apocalypso incident, forced the politicians to pass The Mutant Registration Act. To track and detain unregistered mutants the American government approved the sentinel program. The first sentinels were online within a few weeks of the program's approval.

A short while Magneto hijacked all public communications and offered mutants sanctuary in the savage land. Apollo and many other mutants in the JLU took Magneto up on his offer and quit the team. As mutants flocked to the savage land Magneto formed the Mutant Liberation Front to free imprisoned mutants and anti-mutant groups such as the U-Men and Purifiers.

An attack on a U-men facility by the MLF resulted in the destruction of the U-men research facility. The Mutant Liberation Front also freed the mutants that were being used for testing. Among these was Avalanche and Pyro-storm who joined the MLF.

The Mutant Liberation Front continued to gain infamy as they continued to hit U-men, Purifier and sentinel bases and freed any captive mutants. This brought them into conflict with sentinels many times. However, the giant mutant hunting robots weren't much of a match as the MLF gained experience and members.

Will Magnus stood before a very displeased President Graydon Creed. The sentinels were obviously less effective than they had thought. The president had decreed the Mutant Liberation Front terrorists and ordered super hero teams to assist in stopping the MLF.

"If you sentinels can't stop these muties Magnus I'll give your funding to someone who can."

"Rest assured Mr. President, we are hard at work on the next generation of sentinels. The flaws of the Mark Ones will be rectified." said Will Magnus. President Creed looked at Magnus.

"I hope so, for your sake. Now go." Creed waved his hand dismissively and Will left the room. After Will left, Creed began reading the reports on his desk. The first of which was a report from the superhuman tracking satellite dubbed Brother Mark One.


	7. Chapter 7

Magneto was pleased with the progress being made. His Mutant Liberation Front had freed many captive mutants and struck back at their would be oppressors. He had even managed to attract Mister Stranger's Nasty Boys and Marauders. He would create a sovereign state here in this savage land where mutants would be free from persecution.

Will Magnus had accelerated the Mark Two sentinel production when he received the news that the satellite, Brother, had located a mutant congregation in the Arctic. When they were finished the president had authorized a full-scale strike on the mutants. Will smiled, it was helpful of the muties to gather in one place. It made them easier to wipe out.

The attack came without warning, hundreds of sentinels descended on Magneto's mutant haven. The MLF and others counter attacked while the non-combatants fled to safety. Apollo used his optic blasts to shoot down the giant robots and deflect their laser blasts away from civilians. Marvel Woman used her telekinesis to hurl objects and shield the fleeing civilians.

Amazon summoned a thunderstorm that struck the sentinels with lightning and strong winds. The mutant formerly known as Angelhawk used the metallic wings he received from Apocalypso to slice and pierce the robots. Fire and Ice used their respective elements to damage and destroy the sentinels.

The mutant brothers Thunder and Lightning also joined the fray along with Pyro-storm and Avalanche. Ferro-Man, Mercury, Wraith, Runaway and Beastling aided Pyro-storm and Avalanche in fighting the sentinels that landed. Night Creeper and Vanisher teleported the civilians to safety. The Nasty Boys and Marauders also fought the sentinels.

Magneto soon joined the fight with his daughter, Polaris by his side. Together they used their magnetic powers to tear apart and crush the sentinels. After hours of fighting the battle was one and the sentinels were nothing more than scrap. However, the price was high. Many mutants were wounded and more had died.

"They have gone too far," said Magneto, "I will make them suffer for each one of us that was wounded or killed here today." He turned to leave.

"Father, where are you going?" asked Polaris. Magneto replied without turning around.

"To see Forger about a project he's been working on for me. See to the wounded." Then Magneto left.

Will Magnus had mixed feelings about the attack on the mutant congregation. His sentinels had inflicted severe casualties on their population, but they had failed to wipe them out. He hoped his Mark Three versions would fare better.


	8. Chapter 8

While the new sentinels were being mass produced Fixer was putting the finishing touches on the project he had been working on for Magneto. It was a power enhancement device that would increase Magneto's powers ten fold.

"Is it ready Forger?" asked Magneto when he entered.

"I just put the finishing touches on it now, sir." replied Forger.

"Good activate it." Ordered Magneto. Forger nodded.

"If you'll step on the platform we'll be ready to go." Magneto stepped on the platform and Forger turned on the device. There was a brief moment of pain, but then Magneto could feel power surging through him.

"I will reverse the Earth's magnetic poles and wipe out Homo sapiens. Then homo superior shall inherit the Earth." Forger looked at Magneto in shock at this declaration, but it was too late to stop the master of magnetism. As the poles changed, disasters occurred worldwide.

In New York tidal waves loomed high above the city. The JLU had been scattered throughout the world, trying to save lives and avert disasters. The Young Warriors also set out to save lives. S.H.I.E.L.D., every government and superhuman on the planet fought for survival.

The Challengers of the Fantastic were not protected by the Baxter Building's high tech defenses. Even Johnny went down trying to vaporize the wave with his fire powers. When the waves crashed the city was flooded.

Will Magnus escaped the devastation thanks to his beloved robot Jocasta. He had launched the Mark Three sentinels when he realized the danger, but still most were lost. President Creed had been evacuated in Air Force One. When it was over Magneto hijacked all public communications.

"You Homo sapiens tried to wipe us out with your killer robots, but mutant kind will not fall. We are the future and will not die without a fight. You have witnessed my power. You will surrender, or be destroyed."

After Magneto' speech Apollo gathered together with those who left the JLU with him and those who believed Magneto had gone to far. They all agreed that this was not what they wanted and silently left the savage land.

Essex observed the outside world and the destruction caused by Magneto from a secure and hidden laboratory. It was an interesting turn of events, but it did not significantly change his plans. His research would continue, especially now that he had the late High Evolutionary's Genesis Serum. Essex smiled, showing pointed white teeth.

The Bloodstrike Brigade had lost two of its members. The first was the ruler of Atlantis Roman, who fell to Apocalypso. Then Agent Zero, Christopher Nord, was slain by the Hyper Clan. Now Deadlock and Kayo had been confirmed dead. Tag, Fourplay, Lethal, Stasis and Thermal were missing. Many of the surviving members wanted Magneto's head and Battlestone had decided to let them have it.


	9. Chapter 9

President Creed had called for an emergency war session. He had created a task force composed of military volunteers, Purifiers, U-Men, sentinels and the Bloodstrike Brigade. Their mission was simple, invade the mutant base, kill anything that moved and execute Magneto on worldwide television.

Magneto was recovering from the strain of using the amplification device and his followers were recovering from the sentinel attack. That was when Creed's task force arrived. The Purifiers struck down any mutant they saw. The U-Men followed, but only appeared to kill the mutants. They were secretly using this opportunity to gather more samples.

The Bloodstrike Brigade only killed the mutants that got in their way. Their goal was Magneto. They would avenge their teammates and all those killed by Magneto's actions. Eventually they made their way to where Magneto was staying and killed those who tried to protect him.

Shogun patrolled the perimeter to keep out any interference and so Magneto couldn't use his powers on Shogun's armored suit. Cabbot and Seahawk subdued and dragged Magneto out to where the others were waiting with video cameras set up to broadcast worldwide. Coldsnap used his powers to freeze Magneto's body to ensure the mutant couldn't escape or use his powers.

Battlestone stood next to Magneto so that the cameras could see both. Seahawk had removed Magneto's helmet, so the mutant's head was unprotected and could be seen clearly. Battlestone spoke to Magneto and the cameras.

"Eric Magnus, Magneto, you have been charged with mass murder and crimes against humanity, your sentence is death. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Magneto looked neither cowed nor defeated.

"Only that you have proven my point and you may kill me here, but others will take up the cause." Cabbot frowned.

"Enough of this." He drew a knife made of a non-metal alloy and shoved it through Magneto's left eye and into his brain. Magneto's head slumped forward as Cabbot withdrew the knife. Battlestone motioned for the cameras to cut the feed. When they were off he turned to his squad.

"Plant the charges and let's blow this place. Our work here is done." They went to work and were on boarding their transport when the late Magneto's home exploded, spreading flames to the surrounding jungle. No one in Creed's task force showed any emotion as flames and smoke licked the sky.

Elsewhere, the heroes and governments were busy taking damage assessments and beginning the healing and rebuilding process. Rescue, cleaning and rebuilding efforts were the focus of almost every being on Earth.


End file.
